


Eren's Declaration of Independence

by latersbaby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Actor Eren Yeager, Artist Eren Yeager, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Los Angeles, M/M, Model Eren Yeager, New York City, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Singer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Social Media, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latersbaby/pseuds/latersbaby
Summary: Eren Jeager, a huge celebrity, has been dating his boyfriend, Kevin Lance, a club-owner for a couple of months now. Everything had started out all right until Kevin had started to abuse Eren not only physically, but emotionally and sexually. When Eren meets someone else who's certain is the actual love of his life, he has to keep it a secret as best as he can when Kevin's true nature comes to shine. Kevin is involved in more illegal activities than Eren could even fathom and doesn't plan on letting Eren go the second Eren finds out. Will Eren be able to escape with the love of his life or will things end tragically and bloody? Start reading to find out ;).





	1. The Somewhat Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my pathetic attempt at writing a work for my favorite ship. I hope you guys come to like it, I'm planning on making it at least more than 10 but less that 30 chapters so it's not too long but we'll see how this goes. This first chapter was edited so many times I've just decided to fuck it and post it. See you next chapter!

Eren woke up to the intensity of the sunlight on his eyelids and a heavy weight wrapped around his torso. He opened them and immediately shut them because the light was way too bright. But he soon remembered that the arm belonged to Kevin, his boyfriend. He sat up on the bed slowly and removed his arm gently, not wanting to wake him up. Kevin was a heavy sleeper and his soft snores let Eren know that he was still well into his dreams. Slipping off the bed, Eren landed on the frigid linoleum floor and stretched his body out under the soothing sunlight. When he made his way around the bed, heading towards the bathroom he had caught his reflection in the mirror that was across from his bed and did a double-take. Multiple bruises were splattered across his body and Eren groaned in agony when the memories from last night had come back to him.

Last night Kevin had gone crazy. Eren was at a launch party for the release of Mikasa’s new electric album, Monachopsis, and he’d gotten a little tipsy and lost track of time. Kevin had wanted Eren home before 2am but it was one of those nights where he lost track of time; by the time he called the uber it was already way past 3. When he had checked his messages and call log, it was flooded with notifications from Kevin. Eren knew Kevin was an aggressive guy but he never thought that Kevin would put his hands on him.

The moment Eren had slid his card in to unlock the door to his house, Kevin had yanked the door open and literally dragged Eren inside. By the sight of his face, Eren could tell Kevin was high off of crack but when he began cursing and screaming at Eren, his breath reeked of alcohol. Eren was still tipsy when he came back to the room so he didn’t remember exactly what Kevin was saying but he remember Kevin beating him ruthlessly. Eren was way to drunk and disoriented to defend himself or even fight back. But Kevin threw punches, hard punches and when Eren had crumpled on the ground he gave him a hard kick to his abdomen before leaving; making sure to slam the door. 

A few minutes later as Eren laid on the ground sobbing in pain as his entire body ached; Kevin had reentered his home and pulled Eren off the ground to wrap his arms around him. Kevin was extremely frantic and was sputtering apologies and to forgive him while at the same time blaming Eren for the situation. But Eren laid in his arms silent as a mouse, unsure of how to even react and it was Kevin that had carried him to bed and undressed him.

“Fuck,” Eren sighed as entered the grand bathroom. Looking into the oval mirror above the waterfall sink, he gaped at the abnormally shaped purple bruise forming on the right side of his cheek. Eren glanced down at the apple watch on his wrist to check the time, 9:23.

“Shit,” He yanked off his boxers and hopped into the large shower that took up most of the corner of the bathroom adjacent to the wide window that gave the most amazing view of the city. 

Eren was supposed to go to a shoot today at 10:30 with Armin for a brand that his manager, Historia, was in love with, Moschino. He couldn’t go looking like purple pulp, but he didn’t want to cancel and spend most of his day with Kevin who had just beaten him. Of course he still loved Kevin, but he couldn’t just forgive him like that and he knew that if he hung around Kevin all day he would simply let it pass. It was the first time anyone he loved had ever put hands on him with intent to hurt him and though he knew Kevin was under the influence of not only crack but alcohol, he still couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Once he finished in the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and reentered the room again. Kevin was still asleep as he headed across the room into the vast walk-in closet. Eren wasn’t as fashion-obsessed as most of his celebrity friends so though he had a huge closet, most of it was empty space because not only did Eren shop very little for himself, he also had a knack for donating most of his clothes. Eren had grown up poor so he knew what it was like to have nothing and even though Eren had money now, he always used it wisely.

It was around August and in the city, the heat could be pretty intense; so Eren decided on a pair of green shorts, a white and red pinstripe button up and his favorite Gucci sneakers. He ran the towel through his hair violently and headed into the bathroom to blow-dry it so he could tie it up into a sizeable bun. When Kevin still hadn’t woken up he headed into the living room to enter the kitchen, quickly eyeing the mess of canvases and easels sprawled all over the room that he was supposed to clean up.

Deciding between oatmeal or debating if the set would have breakfast, he grabbed an apple to snack on as he scrolled through his social media. Scrolling through his recent tweet which was a photo of one of his newest painting; a realism of a hand reaching through clouds for the moon, to look at the replies. He liked a few tweets from fans that were showing him love and retweeted one that read “Your art is more satisfying than taking a shit.” by a verified account which made him chuckle. Curious, he username read @leviackerman and Eren knew he’d heard that name before. When he clicked on the username the screen displayed his account; the picture was from the torso up, a pale, rather attractive male, holding a microphone with a strikingly attractive grin plastered across his face. He had charmingly sharp features and even though he wasn’t looking directly at the camera, Eren could tell that his icy blue eyes were just as sharp and piercing. His background photo was the name of one of their most recent albums alongside the cover, Revolt.

As a model, Eren had seen his fair share of attractive men but this man was another level of attractive. He noticed next to the follow button that the man was already following him, and he decided to return the favor. Scrolling through the man’s profile he came to learn that the man’s name was Levi Ackerman, he was the lead singer of the band Liberty, and he was in fact either gay or bisexual. Glancing at the time it read 10:16.

“Shit,” Eren muttered as he texted his driver that he would be down in five. He ransacked his apartment in search of his wallet and tinted sunglasses and when he found both pieces he wrote a quick note for Kevin who was still asleep and exited the penthouse, taking the elevator down. 

Once he got down to the grand lobby, he greeted his doorman as he exited the large building and waited for his driver, Hector to pull up. Eren could see the paparazzi down the street make their way closer to him like leeches. They always stalked around his building whenever they could to get whatever kind of stupid scoop of drama to mess up his life. Luckily Hector pulled up in a sleek black Cadillac just in time and the moment he opened the door for Eren he ducked in and gave them the finger which they made sure to catch on camera.

Hector and Eren had small chat as they headed towards the location of the shoot. Hector was probably Eren’s favorite driver and he’s had his share of shitty drivers. Hector was 48, Hispanic and had big family he lived with in Harlem and he always treated Eren as a person, not a celebrity that had to be worshipped. Eren appreciated when people treated him like a person because from time to time it just became overwhelming to be a celebrity. Eren’s fans were crazy to say the least and though Eren did appreciate it at times, it scared him at how far people would go to meet him or even touch him.

Once we reached the destination, Eren hopped out and called Armin as he walked up to the security guards in front of the doors. He showed them his ID and once he stepped into the studio Armin answered.

“Hey big head I’m coming in right behind you,” Armin laughed and they both hung up. Upon entering the studio Eren greeted the other models, the makeup artists, the tech crew and the stylists. Some faces were new to him, but others he knew fairly well. A few people noticed the bruise on his face and his swelled lip but didn’t comment on it. He knew the moment Armin saw him he would give him an earful.

“Eren!” Armin called once he entered the studio and beelined for Eren. Eren stretched out his arms and enveloped Armin in a bear hug. Even though he saw Armin at the party last night they didn’t really have much time to chat because they were too busy drinking and celebrating.

“How have you been?” Armin pulled away first but once he truly saw Eren’s face, his eyebrows furrowed, and he grabbed Eren’s arm tightly and yanked him towards the far corner of the room away from everyone.

“Eren what the hell happened to your face?” Armin pointed to Eren’s cheek, worry scrunching up his eyebrows.

“Oh this? Last night my uber driver tried to make a move on me bro and so when I socked him he hit me right back!” The lie slipped out faster then Eren could even fathom. Why didn’t he tell Armin the truth, did he really feel guilty?

“Eren what the hell man,” Armin reprimanded him

“It was self-defense,” Eren shrugged looking at the ground in defeat.

“I mean did you have to hit him though? You know what Mikasa would say,”

“Yeah,” Eren sighed and Armin shook his head as he turned and headed towards the breakfast table. 

“Eren! Let me get started on your makeup!” One of the makeup artists, Chanel waved him over.

Chanel worked some magic because she managed to make the bruise disappear and his lip looked less swelled. She applied mousse to his hair to give it more volume and combed it back for a clean look. Once she was finished the stylist, Brian showed Eren the dressing room and gave him the first outfit to model. They shot continuously, doing singles and group shots. Though Armin was one of the photographers, he was still disappointed at Eren made sure to let him know. 

Even though Eren lied, he understood Armin’s disappointment. A few years ago when Eren was a rising star he had gotten into multiple fights and had terrible anger issues. One-time Eren had gotten beaten up so bad by a couple of homophobes that he had to be taken to hospital and stayed for several weeks. During their lunch break Eren pulled Armin aside.

“Look Armin it was stupid, let’s have fun today ok?” Eren pulled his puppy dog eyes and Armin couldn’t help but sigh.

“Fine but don’t let it happen again unless it’s truly self-defense,” Eren grinned before hugging him again.

“Hey babe,” An icy voice called out in the direction of the door. Eren immediately released Armin at the sound he knew all to well. When they looked at the door it was Kevin dressed in a black dress suit holding a brown paper bag; his eyes fuming as he walked over to them; giving Eren a rush of anxiety he’d never felt from Kevin before.

“Hey what a surprise babe,” Eren walked over to him arms open but Kevin brushed by him and towered over Armin. Kevin was super tall but Armin was also kinda short so the height difference was laughable. But not in this situation.

“Don’t put your hands on him,” Kevin practically growled at Armin.

“Won’t happen again,” Armin gaped at Kevin and you could almost smell the fear radiating off of Armin. Armin was shocked at the aggression that Kevin showed. It was the first time he’d seen Kevin in person and judging from his behavior, it would be the last.

“Hey,” Eren grabbed Kevin’s wrist and pulled him towards his dressing room, far away from Armin. Kevin dropped the brown bag on the floor as Eren shut the door and the moment he did Kevin pushed Eren against the door. He grabbed a fist full of Eren’s hair and yanked back hard so that Eren’s neck would be more exposed. Kevin leaned close into the base of Eren’s neck, his hot breath sending nervous chills down Eren’s spine. 

“W-what are you doing here babe?” Eren failed at trying to not sound like Kevin was scaring him shitless. After last night he was pretty sure that was impossible.

Eren’s heart was pounding in his chest, anxious for what Kevin was doing breathing on his neck when Kevin never answered his question. Kevin surprised him by biting into his shoulder. Eren grunted in pain as Kevin dug deeper with his teeth, sinking his teeth into Eren’s flesh.

“Fuck!” Eren shoved Kevin off and tried to look at the wound and when he felt it with his fingers he could feel his blood oozing out. He could feel anger bubbling up inside him which sort of subsided the anxiety he was feeling.  
“What the fuck did you do that for?” Eren shot Kevin a hard glare as he gripped his shoulder to try and stop the bleeping.

“Now they’ll know not to touch your whore ass,” Kevin shoved Eren into the door and Eren tried to shove back but Kevin grabbed both his arms and yanked him forward into an aggressive kiss.

“I’m not a whore, that was my friend, Armin,” Eren turned his face away from Kevin, shielding his lips.

“Eren, I know how you can get you just need to know you’re mine,” Kevin said cooingly, while stroking the side of Eren’s face and looking soberly passionate into his eyes. 

Eren had no words as Kevin kissed him more gently this time. Kevin released Eren’s arms to wrap one around his waist to grind his growing erection against Eren’s and the other hand messing up his sleek hairdo. Eren didn’t bother trying to match his passion because he was not in the mood at all. But Kevin didn’t care and continued to kiss him fervently until there was a knock on the door.

“Eren we need you in five,” Armin called from the door. They really didn’t need him in five but when he heard loud but muffled noises coming from the room he was starting to become worried for Eren.

“I’ll be there,” Eren pulled away from Kevin, “I have to clean this,” Eren said over his shoulder as he headed into the bathroom, wanting to hide himself from Kevin. He turned on the faucet and cleaned the wound along with the blood trail it left down his body. Kevin came in behind him, grabbed Eren by the waist and pressed his erection against Eren’s butt.

“Suck me off first,” Kevin demanded as Eren turned the faucet off and stared at Kevin in the mirror, avoiding his eyes.

“I have to get back to work,” Eren could feel the anxiety creeping up on him once again.

“Now,” Kevin muffled darkly, grabbing Eren, twisting him around and shoving him on his knees forcefully. He then continued to undo his pants and yank both the pants and his boxers down.

“Babe I—” Eren tried but he grabbed a fistful of Eren’s hair and pulled on Eren’s sensitive scalp. It took everything Eren had to chomp loudly on his bottom lip and not groan loudly in pain.

“I said now.” Kevin was not changing his mind. Eren hated when he acted this way and if he tried to get away he knew exactly what Kevin would do. Even though his friends were just a few feet away he didn’t want to embarrass himself and make other people worry about him.

Eren shoved his inner turmoil aside as he began to lick from the base of Kevin’s erection to the tip. He could feel Kevin relaxing as he loosened his grip on Eren’s hair. Once he coated Kevin’s dick, he used one of his hands to continue to stroke his dick as he leaned in closer to play with his balls with his tongue. Kevin could no longer hold in his groans as Eren made a mess of him.

“Fuck,” Kevin groaned deeply as Eren replaced his hand with his mouth. Kevin’s penis wasn’t large at all so Eren had no trouble fitting it all in his mouth. In fact, Eren’s penis was larger than his by a few inches but Eren never commented on it because he didn’t want to be skinned alive.

“Fucking whore,” Kevin spat at Eren and pulled Eren’s head so he would deep throat. Instead of allowing Eren to continue at his own pace, Kevin started to move his hips back and forth alongside yanking Eren’s head to match his own rhythm.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Kevin’s voice was slightly strained as he fucked Eren’s mouth violently. Kevin was pounding into Eren’s mouth so hard that he started to feel the bottom edges of his teeth dig into the inside of his lips. Once the taste of copper alongside Kevin’s precum filled his mouth he knew his mouth would hurt for a while.

Kevin made one last stroke before he grunted as he came inside of Eren’s mouth. As Eren swallowed and wiped his mouth Kevin pulled his boxers and pants up. Eren stood up in front of him and when he tried to lean in to give Kevin a peck he was shoved away.

“Don’t kiss me after that whore,” Kevin exited the bathroom and headed for the dressing room door. When he grabbed the door knob he turned to face Eren.

“Remember what I said and that’s your lunch,” Kevin nodded towards the brown paper bag on the floor before swinging the door open and storming out.

Eren stood in the bathroom feeling extremely vulnerable and confused. He hated when Kevin acted that way towards him and he knows that Kevin loves him but in the back of Eren’s mind he wondered if being with Kevin was even worth it. Kevin had saved Eren’s life a few months ago and when they started dating Kevin was the sweetest guy he’d ever been with. But after last night and this morning, Eren was starting to doubt everything. Turning to look in the mirror, Eren stared at the tanned boy in the reflection and wondered if he even knew who he was anymore.

“Eren?” Armin called from the dressing room door, startling him. Armin had came to check on Eren after Kevin had left, but the sight of Eren staring into the bathroom mirror looking lost as hell scared Armin more that he wanted to admit.

“I’m coming,” Eren headed towards Armin and didn’t dare look him in the eye as he stepped in front of him and headed back into the studio. He ignored the stares a few people were giving him and when Chanel started to touch up his makeup again she ogled at the bitemark on his neck and he pleaded with her not to tell and to cover it up.

 

After the last makeup check, the models got into a continuous pace of shooting then changing then shooting. The day flew by and after the last shots were taken around 2pm, the gang started to pack up their things to leave. When asked if he wanted his makeup removed, Eren declined desperately, just incase the paparazzi was outside. He didn’t want to be the next celeb that they wanted to twist a story about.

“So are you coming to dinner with Mikasa and I?” Eren walked over to Armin who was packing up his camera.

“Yeah I think I’m free tonight, where are you guys going?” Armin asked. Eren could tell that Armin knew he wasn’t ok but he wasn’t prying which Eren was thankful for.

“230 Fifth,” Eren smiled knowing Armin would be excited.

“Hell yes!” He gave him a small smile then continued to pack up his camera.

“We’re all going to meet up there around 8 and maybe go to 1 Oak after if it isn’t super crowded,” Eren informed him.

“Sounds like a plan,” Armin slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and glanced up at Eren who was standing awkwardly and scratching the back of his neck. He wanted to talk to Armin about Kevin so bad, but he felt like he couldn’t find the right words.

“Are you ok?” Armin placed a hand on his arm, “He’s actually pretty terrifying Eren,” 

Eren decided to not scare Armin any further and nodded his head. He gave him a soft smile before calling Hector to let him know he was ready to be picked up.

“I’ll see you later Eren,” Armin waved at him as he exited. When he opened the door there was loads of screaming and yelling that came from outside and when Eren turned in it’s direction, he could see the massive crowd that had formed at the door waving madly at Eren, cellphones at the ready.

“Looks like they’re ready to eat you up,” One of the models on the set, Craig chuckled at him. 

Craig was more a runway model so he was a few inches taller than Eren and had a cockier air about him. During the entire shoot Eren had been getting these competitive vibes from him and even though Eren did a pretty good job ignoring them, whenever they did group shots, Craig always stood over Eren or tried to even block him at times. After that Eren summed up that he didn’t like Craig at all.

“I am a meal so sounds about right,” Eren joked and Craig laughed along with him but Eren could tell it was so forced.

“So that was your boyfriend before?” Craig asked, a little too eager to pry information from Eren. Eren knew Craig’s type and he hated people like him. People that talked all nice in the beginning but really just wanted to sell the next scoop to some jank publicist or media outlet.

“Yeah,” Eren eyed the door, waiting for Hector to open it.

“He seems very controlling,” Craig lowered his voice and when Eren scrunched his eyebrows at him, confused as what he was trying to say Craig continued, “I just mean, a free spirit like you shouldn’t be so controlled,” Craig’s lips twitched into a smirk and it took everything Eren had to not pop him in the mouth.

Even though the media had loved Eren, in his earlier years he had terrible anger issues and was always getting into trouble. Ever since he blew up in popularity after becoming the lead in the James Bond spinoff Movie, the media had always tried to catch him getting into trouble and even tried pushing him to that edge. It took years of therapy for him to finally be able to control himself but till this day people still always tried to upset him to gain any sort of attention from the media.

“You don’t know the first thing about my relationship,” Eren’s voice was much calmer than expected. 

“I have my suspicions,” Craig eyed Eren up and down. Suddenly Hector slammed open the door and called Eren over.

“Eren we gotta go now,” The slightly frightened tone in Hector’s voice usually never failed to give Eren a good laugh, but at the moment he was too tense to laugh.

“Gladly,” Eren glared at Craig before placing his sunglasses on and shoving past him to storm out of the door into the loud crown that had been pushed aside by the security guards outside.

“Eren! Eren!” Was all he heard the moment he stepped outside. He looked around at the crowd, astounded at how this many people had time in their day to wait for him. A grin plastered itself across his face as he went from each side trying to hug as many people as possible, autograph whatever they gave him and take pictures. He felt bad to make Hector wait but these were the people who supported him like crazy. Once he got closer to the car someone had snatched his glasses and Hector held the door open for him as he ducked in.

“Jesus Christ,” Hector chuckled as he pulled away from the curb.

“I know,” Eren smiled.

On the drive home he couldn’t help but wonder that the boy he had never even met before mean. What could Craig have over him? Or did he even have anything at all and was just trying to gain a reaction from Eren? Whatever it was Eren didn’t like it at all and called Historia up to ask about this kid. She told him she would do her research and then harassed about the outfits and the people he met.


	2. The Summit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I was planning to post this earlier in the week but I ended up catching the flu and was bedridden for a few days. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter Eren meets his boo boo and ya know... ;)

Traffic had started to build up as Hector got closer to Eren’s building, turning a ten-minute drive into a twenty-minute drive. Eren hated driving or taking a car in the city because walking for him was less stressful, but he was too well known to be walking around; especially in a densely populated place like Manhattan. When Hector had finally made his way to Eren’s place, he walked Eren inside, shielding him from the paparazzi and waited for him in the lobby. 

Eren took the elevator up and changed into activewear to head off to a private gym to meet up with his personal trainer, Bruce. Working out was one of the best ways Eren had gotten his aggression out and it aided him in maintaining his temper. When Eren had started working out a few years back, it was everyday and almost over two hours per day. The rigorous training he put himself through had toned and sculpted his body and even though now he worked out 4-5 days a week for about an hour, his had maintained his slim muscular build till this day.

After he finished his session he headed home, showered, made a few business calls and replied to emails. He still had a while before he had to meet up with Mikasa and Armin so he started a new canvas painting at his favorite spot, the balcony. On the balcony, Eren had a stunning almost aerial view of the city. The towering buildings never failed to give him inspiration and the mesh of obnoxious noises oddly enough helped him focus on his work better. 

Eren always had the tendency to get lost in his art, especially when he worked with larger canvases. Once he picked up a brush with an idea in his head, it was hard to pull him away. Eren found himself deeply immersed in adding detail to a blue jay’s wing when he felt a strong urge to use the bathroom. After a quick trip to the toilet when Eren headed back to the balcony and that’s when he realized that it was much darker out than before and when he whipped his phone out of his pocket not only did the time read 8:22, he had missed call notifications from Mikasa & Armin!

“Shit!” Eren swiped on Mikasa’s notification as he dashed into his closet to grab a pair of shoes. Luckily Eren had gotten dressed before he started painting into his favorite pair of dark Levi skinnies and a washed out denim button up.

“Eren where the fuck are you!” Mikasa’s voice was on the verge of yelling. She was pissed.

“Mikasa I’m so sorry I lost track of time I’ll be there in like ten minutes,” Eren apologized as he slipped on his brown booties.

“You better be, we’ve been at the table for a little while and some of my fans are gathering outside,”

“Fuck, alright, see you then,” Eren sighed as he hung up. He tore the place up looking for his wallet and once he found it he shot Hector a text and took the elevator down.

When Eren had let Hector know he was late, Hector went into full aggressive driving mode. He cut people off, zoomed down one-ways and was honking his horn like no tomorrow; like a true Manhattan driver. The moment the car pulled up the curb in front of the restaurant, the swarm of fans Mikasa was talking about began eyeing the car and when he stepped out after Hector had opened the door for him they headed for Eren.

“Eren!”

“Eren I love you!” 

“Eren!”

Screams filled his ears as Hector tried to cover Eren as they were making their way into the building. He heard cameras going off and flashes filled his eyesight. One girl had managed to reach around Hector and yank on Eren’s shirt, popping two of his top buttons. The two doormans came to his aide and shielded Eren as he made his way inside the restaurant. Once inside he made sure to thank everyone and when he caught Mikasa & Armin waving him over, he headed to the table.

“You finally made it!” Mikasa smiled warmly as she slid out of her seat to give Eren a hug. Eren hadn’t noticed the smaller man standing adjacent to Mikasa before but he didn’t have time to look at the man when Mikasa had enveloped him in a hug.

“Eren your shirt,” She pointed to his chest which was somewhat exposed now due to the loss of those two buttons.

“Oh some girl yanked on my—”

“Eren your face!” Mikasa grabbed Eren by the jaw and twisted his face so she could get a better view of the bruise.

“It’s nothing don’t worry about it,” Eren pulled her hand away gently.

“No, it’s not it looks bad! Who hit you?” Mikasa pried, giving Eren a hard glare with her sharp steely eyes.

“My uber driver,” Eren lied once again. This time it was easier since he had practiced with Armin. Deep inside Eren felt like shit but he couldn’t tell them the truth.

“What?” Mikasa asked looking genuinely confused.

“I’ll explain once we sit down,” Eren motioned towards the table.

“Ok fine,” Mikasa turned around to sit back down next to Armin and Eren had grabbed the seat across from them both.

“Oh Eren, you know who this is right?” Mikasa pointed to the shorter man standing next to her.

Of course Eren knew who the man was. He couldn’t forget those eyes anywhere. They looked even icier and more intense in person and it gave Eren an intense feeling of wanting to paint. The man was Levi Ackerman who he’d just recent followed on Twitter, he had liked his art. 

“Yeah, I just followed you on twitter, Levi right?” Eren flashed his award-winning grin as he held out his hand for the man to shake it.

“Yeah,” Levi shook Eren’s hand while looking Eren up and down, staring at his tanned and toned chest a little too long before reaching Eren’s oceanic and honest eyes. Even though Levi had been following Eren on all his social media for months, photos didn’t do the boy justice. He caught Levi off-guard which was rare and was making him nervous.

“I have to be honest, I don’t think I’ve listened to any of your music though,” Eren grinned sheepishly and Levi couldn’t help but find it disgustingly adorable.

“Well do you like alternative rock or pop?” 

“Yeah, like Coldplay?”

“Yes pretty much,” 

“Then give our music a try, if you don’t like it your ears are shitty,” Levi said sternly and Eren couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Alright I will, did you know Mikasa,” Eren pointed between the both of them.

“We knew of each other but Levi just introduced himself and we started chatting about potentially collabing,” Mikasa interjected and Eren nodded his head in understanding.

“I won’t hold up your dinner, but it was nice to meet you all,” Levi gave them a slight smile before heading off back to his table. Eren didn’t miss that final one-over Levi gave him before sitting down.

During dinner Eren had fed Mikasa his uber lie with expertise. A weight Eren was unaware of was lifted off his shoulders when the conversation began to shift from his bruise to other topics. They chatted and ate for what seemed like ages; discussing Eren’s new modelling campaigns and art shows, Armin’s latest photoshoots and Mikasa’s experiences as a Dj. After they’d finish dinner, Eren paid for the bill and they all hopped into Hector’s car to head to 1 Oak. Surprisingly there were still a few fans outside waiting eagerly and the moment the trio stepped outside screams and flashes erupted as they were escorted to the car.

Once they pulled up to the club, the line outside of it was super long but luckily Eren’s celebrity status gave them free reign to cut the line. Eren had already knew the bouncer, Miguel, pretty well and whenever he saw Eren they always greeted each other kindly. Especially when Eren tipped him with big bills.

The inside of the club was packed. Even though it was a Sunday night there were loads of people drinking and dancing wildly with their friends. It made Eren wonder if there was some sort of event as he headed upstairs to the VIP lounge. On one side there was a large group of people with multiple bottles all dancing and having a good time. Eren recognized a few of them from Levi’s twitter page and when his eyes landed on Levi he swore he felt his heart stop.

Levi was wearing the same all black suit that he met Eren in earlier, but his blazer was laid on one of the couches and his dress shirt was unbuttoned to expose his porcelain chest. Levi was a little off the hinges from what Eren could tell because that cool and calm poise he had earlier wasn’t present at all. Levi was dancing loosely to the beat of the music with one of his bandmates while holding a glass of clear liquid in his hand which was a skill he obviously perfected because he didn’t spill a single drop.

“Eren do you want a tissue? For your drool?” Armin yelled at him when both he and Mikasa had passed him and entered their section.

“Shut up,” Eren blushed slightly as he entered the section behind him, taking a seat on the couch between Mikasa and Armin.

“You can look but you can’t have,” Armin joked and the memory of Kevin’s fist connecting with his jaw flashed across his mind and he had to chuckle nervously to act like it didn’t bother him.

“Ok let’s get some drinks in here!” Mikasa rubbed her hands together eagerly as she waved over the waitress in the other section. 

After about an hour of drinks and chatting Eren couldn’t lie, he was pretty buzzed. Armin on the other hand was full on drunk and Mikasa was somehow not as affected as the rest of them, but still slightly tipsy. Her party days as Dj had honed her alcohol tolerance to mastery levels. It wasn’t until Armin started messily waving over the other section to join their trio party that Eren had started to feel sober as a nun.

“Hey guys what a surprise,” Levi slurred in a very flirtatious tone. His eyes immediately locked with Eren’s and Levi could feel himself getting more sober each second he stared. Mikasa greeted him but Armin gave the entire group that came over high fives.

“Hey,” Eren felt a grin creep across his face at the sight of Levi. He was just undeniably sexy and cute at the same time.

“Levi this is him isn’t it?!” The girl that followed Levi pointed towards Eren. She was taller than Levi by around a foot had long brown hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail, she had round brown eyes with a pair of oval glasses to accentuate them.

“Shut up, glasses,” Levi sneered at her before turning back to Eren.

“This is Hange, Hange this is Eren,” Levi introduced them and Eren stood up to reach over and shake Hange’s hand.

“Wow,” Hange smiled mischievously and nodded her head slowly as if approving of Eren, “I have to say you’re more attractive in person,”

“Thanks its my genes, but it could also be these jeans” Eren joked, giggling hysterically. Armin joined him, laughing like a hyena which then made Mikasa and Hange laugh.

When Eren looked up from his ridiculous tipsy fit, he wished he hadn’t because his mischievous teal eyes met Levi’s shady greys. His grin practically faltered when he caught Levi’s smirk, his thin pale lips twitching slightly to the left. Eren didn’t know why but it made him giggle even more, maybe because it made him nervous how ridiculously hot Levi was. Little did Eren know, Levi found Eren’s laughs deliciously addictive and wanted to indulge.

“Cute and funny, can we sit here?” Hange plopped herself and Levi between Mikasa and Eren.

Levi leaned into the couch, wanting to disappear as the side of his thigh pressed into Eren’s. He had wanted to meet Eren ever since he’d seen his interview on Jimmy Fallon, but while he was drunk was not the idle state he wanted to be in. He heard Mikasa and Hange start a conversation and Armin on Eren’s other side seem to start to doze off. Eren had downed the rest of his whiskey and slammed the glass on the neon cubic table in front of them.

“You know you’d be a really great model, like I’d love to paint you,” Eren had suddenly tossed all his nerves aside and turned his body to face Levi. He had one elbow in the couch and was resting his head on his hand. The pose gave Levi a full view of Eren’s collarbones and his long alluring neck.

“Oh really,” Levi felt his lips twitch. His obsession wanted to paint him.

“Yeah, you have the best eyes, and your nose and your skin,” Eren rested a finger on Levi’s jaw and he couldn’t tell if it was because he was drunk or not, but he swore he felt a rush of electricity flow through his body from his finger.

“And your jaw,” Eren trailed his finger down Levi’s jaw, slowing when he neared his chin. 

Levi was at a loss for words. First of all his major crush was flirting with him. Second of all he had wanted to paint him. Third of all, Eren’s touch made him just about melt. Levi wasn’t one to fangirl, but he needed another shot to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“My jaw?” Levi turned his body as well so that he wouldn’t strain his neck when he was talking to Eren. He almost shivered when he saw Eren’s playful eyes turn dark and sultry.

“It’s fucking sexy,” Eren grinned, the neon lights making his teeth glow which to Levi, was all the more beautiful.

“You’re feeling pretty generous tonight huh,” Levi simpered, wanting to toy with Eren. He couldn’t help it, the boy was just too cute.

“What do you mean?” Eren’s hand moved from his chin to his arm, he slowly raked his fingers up and down as if trying to tease Levi.

“You’ve been complimenting me all night, I know your type,” Levi leaned in closer and the excitement that glinted in Eren’s eyes only egged him on.

“What’s my type?” Eren bit his lip to hide how giddy he was feeling. Was it criminal for someone to make him feel this way? Or was it because he was just drunk? 

Levi leaned in dangerously close towards Eren’s ear. Eren could feel Levi’s hot breath on his ear and it sent shivers down his spine as he waited for Levi’s reply in anticipation. Suddenly Levi’s hand was on Eren’s thigh and this time Eren was able to confirm that it was not because he was drunk. He felt a bolt of tingles rush from Levi’s hand into his thigh and it made him squirm slightly.

“Playboy,” Levi whispered then moved his hand up slowly to the lower curve of Eren’s back knowingly grazing over Eren’s plush bottom. He didn’t miss the when Eren moved his hand from Levi’s arm to his shoulder.

“Hedonist,” Levi moved his hand ever so slowly up to the back of Eren’s neck and he could tell he was having an effect on Eren when the boy shivered.

Levi made the mistake of leaning away from Eren’s ear to look into his eyes which had trapped him more than he’d like to admit. He though Eren’s eyes were simply blue to green but now he was closer, he could see that is was more a swirl of the two colors dancing around in the boy’s eye. Levi didn’t realize when, but his fingers creeped into Eren’s hair.

“I swear I’m not,” Eren practically purred as he started to stroke Levi’s exposed chest.

“Prove it,” Levi quickly glanced from Eren’s plump lips back to his eyes.

Eren surprised Levi by resting both of his hands on the man’s shoulders and pulling him forward into a slow kiss. It wasn’t anything like kissing Kevin, in fact, it wasn’t a kiss like any other he’s had in his entire life. He first kissed Levi softly, not wanting to scare him. Levi’s lips were ironically soft and when Levi deepened the kiss it was like he could taste Levi’s hunger and it somehow made Eren want him even more.

When Levi slipped his tongue into the mix, Eren was just about ready to lose it. Levi tasted like hints of Hennessey mixed with mint and Eren couldn’t get enough. He was just about ready to ask Levi to come back to his room when he felt a vibration come from his butt. Confused at first, he pulled away from Levi slowly but when he realized it was his phone he swiped it from his back pocket immediately.

The screen displayed a call from Kevin and suddenly an intense feeling of guilt and dread rushed over Eren. Levi saw this change in Eren and couldn’t help but feel worried. He didn’t answer the phone but when he checked the time it read 11:34. Shit. Eren had to go now if he was going to get home in time like he promised.

“I have to go,” Eren said apologetically to Levi, not wanting to leave. Levi nodded his head and tried to lean in for a kiss but Eren completely missed his action and walked around him over to Mikasa.

“You guys were getting it in over there! Wait, what about Kevin?” Mikasa slurred, obviously now drunk.

“Mikasa I have to go, I’ll take Armin home, but will you be fine?” Eren didn’t know how he could forget about Kevin. He even kissed another guy. What kind of boyfriend was Eren to be up in clubs kissing other men?

“Yeah,” Mikasa nodded her head very slowly and Eren kissed her on the cheek before turning to Hange.

“It was nice to meet you,” Eren reached over to hug her and she surprised him by kissing him on the cheek as well.

“Nice to meet you too,” Hange winked at Eren and he chuckled before heading over to Armin who was now clearly knocked out.

“Armin,” Eren nudged Armin and sighed with relief when he slowly blinked his eyes open, “Come on, Hector will take you home,” Eren helped his friend stand up as he sent a quick text to Hector.

Time didn’t wait for anyone. Eren could feel himself shaking as Hector drove like a madman around the city. Armin was way too tired to realize how scared shitless Eren was and Hector was too focused on driving. He couldn’t resist checking his phone every second that passed to see the time and the moment Hector dropped Eren off at his apartment, Eren bolted out of the car and dialed Kevin’s number. The time was 12:02.

“Eren.” Kevin had picked up the phone immediately.  
“Hey babe I’m literally right downstairs I’ll be up in a minute,” Eren tried to sound like he wasn’t shitting his pants as he continuously punched the elevator button. He wasn’t drunk any longer.

“I said 12.” His voice was ice cold, pure anger.

“It technically is 12,” Eren tried and the moment the doors slid open he dashed inside, punching in the button for the penthouse.

“Eren.”

“I’m coming up please don’t be mad,” Eren was jittering as the pointer for the numbers got closer and closer to “PH”. Eren wanted to take the elevator down and run to Mikasa’s house but he couldn’t turn back now.

“I don’t know Eren,” Kevin sounded like he sighed.

“Ok well I’m here now,” Eren said before hanging up. The elevator door slid open and Eren took slow steps towards the entrance. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he got closer and closer to the door. When he inserted the card, the lock beeped to let him know the door had unlocked and he opened the door cautiously.

“Babe?” Eren called as soon as he stepped in. All the lights in his apartment were off and it was eerily quiet. Eren could feel his senses heightening as he waited for something, anything to happen.

“In here,” He heard a deep voice call from his room and for some reason he dashed over.

There Kevin was, sprawled out on Eren’s bed, his dress shirt was fully unbuttoned; exposing his tanned and perfectly sculpted chest, there as a glass of dark liquid in his hands and he was scrolling through his phone. Kevin didn’t even glance at Eren as he turned on the bedroom lights, took off his shoes and made his way over to the bed.

“Hey,” Eren nudged Kevin’s foot that was hanging off the bed and when he didn’t respond Eren yanked off his sock and Kevin immediately shot up from his position and glowered at Eren. His dark orbs drilling into Eren’s meeker eyes.

“So you’re just going to ignore me?” Eren had to resist rolling his eyes.

“Eren you were still late,” Kevin ran a hand through his curly dark hair.

“Look it’s 12:06 and I’m here,” Eren slid seductively next to Kevin, feeling his drunkness have more control over his anxiety now that he knew Kevin wasn’t so angry.

“Are you tipsy?” Kevin smirked, his dark eyes less brooding.

“Mmm a little,” Eren grabbed Kevin’s glass and downed the rest of his drink, “Ew why do you like Hennessey so much?” Eren scrunched his nose.

“No one said to drink my shit you piece of shit,” Kevin grabbed Eren’s throat with one hand, gripping it so it was slightly uncomfortable.

Eren had grabbed Kevin’s shoulders and pushed him sideways so that Kevin’s back would be on the bed. Kevin didn’t release Eren’s neck when he began to straddle him but when Eren began to kiss him senselessly, Kevin had let go of his neck and was now running his hands along Eren’s body. Suddenly Kevin had pulled away and when Eren had tried to kiss Kevin, he instead ended up kissing Kevin’s hand. 

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked as Kevin began to sniff Eren’s neck.

“You fucking whore,” Kevin shoved Eren off of him and sat up in the bed, “Who the fuck’s cologne is that?” Eren could literally see Kevin’s face flush with red and his eyes fill with anger.

“What are you talking about? It’s mine,” Eren sniffed the collar of his shirt confused but then he caught of whiff of Levi’s scent, which was more muskier than Eren’s.

The moment Kevin saw the realization on Eren’s face, he launched himself from his spot over to Eren and began blindly making punches on Eren. Eren wrapped himself into a ball to try and minimize the surface are Kevin had, but he had ended up coming off of the bed and yanking Eren’s wrist so he would fall off the bed.

“Who was it Eren!?” Kevin leaned into his face, screaming at the top of his lungs and all Eren wanted to do was jump out of a window. He had cheated on Kevin, he deserved to be beaten.

“Eren baby comeon, you have to tell me,” Kevin bent down on his knees to be closer to Eren but for some reason, Eren couldn’t bring himself to confess. He didn’t trust Kevin to have control over himself.

When Eren shook his head, Kevin suddenly grabbed Eren’s neck, this time hard. Eren could feel himself losing air and he tried prying Kevin’s hand off his neck to no avail. Kevin had an iron grip. Eren had stared into Kevin’s dark, menacing eyes and when he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness he swore he saw those eyes turn ice blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Eren isn't dead lol I wouldn't kill my bby. Be on the look out for more ;)


End file.
